A Change of Heart
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: AU. Peter has a change of heart.


**Title:** A Change of Heart  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Peter, Marauders, Lily, Dumbledore  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 716  
 **Summary:** AU. Peter has a change of heart.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Grinch, basket, guffaw

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club - Arthurian Era - Write about a gathering around a large table.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B3. (character) Peter Pettigrew

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G: Birds – 2. Black Swan: Write about a good character turning dark or a dark character turning to the light sight who did not in canon

* * *

Peter stared at the group that had gathered around the table. He fiddled with his sleeves.

He looked at Lily and James to his right. They were whispering to each other. He didn't hear every word, but he heard the word 'Grinch,' 'presents,' and 'basket.' He didn't know what a Grinch was, but considering it was nearing Christmas, he was sure it had something to do with the holiday.

His gaze then moved to his left when he heard a loud guffaw that could only have come from Sirius. Remus was too quiet to laugh in such a way.

He wondered if he would lose them when he told Dumbledore and the Order everything he did. He wouldn't blame them, but with Lily pregnant, he couldn't keep doing this. When he first joined the Death Eaters, it was because he felt excluded from the Marauders' lives. They were all so talented, and Peter felt as if he didn't belong with them, like the only reason they were nice to him in the first place was because they shared a room for seven years and took pity on the poor pathetic boy.

Peter thought if he gained power and skills by becoming a Death Eater, he would have more respect within the Order and with his friends.

All that happened is that whatever little respect Peter had for himself was gone after his continuous betrayals. James, Remus, and Sirius were always there for him, and his paid them back by going against them.

How could he expect them to respect him when he no longer respected himself?

And now with a baby arriving in seven months, Peter knew he couldn't keep going down this path. James' child should have a life of happiness and safety, and Peter wanted to help make it happen.

He just hoped he didn't lose his friends. They were his main reasons for changing sides, but even if they no longer wanted to know him, he'd still fight for the Order. He owed them that much, considering everything he had done since he became a spy for The Dark Lord.

Albus stood up at the head of the table, and everyone quieted as they turned to give the leader their full attention.

Albus looked at everyone before his gaze landed on Peter. "Everyone, Peter has come to me and told me he has made a terrible mistake, and he wants to admit it to everyone, and hopefully find a way to earn forgiveness for his actions."

The Marauders, plus Lily, all looked at him. Sirius stood up. "Wormtail, what did you do?"

Peter looked down at the table as a red flush of shame came over his cheeks. "I joined the Death Eaters, and I've been giving them information about Dumbledore and the Order."

There was an explosion of noise when Sirius tried to lunge for him, and Remus held him back.

Peter jumped up and knocked his chair to the floor as he fearfully backed away. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I've made a terrible mistake, but that's why I'm telling you all. I want to make things right."

Sirius glared at him. "How can we believe that you won't betray us at the first opportunity? How can we ever trust you again?"

Peter felt as if he was going to cry. "I don't know, but I'll do anything. Just give me a chance." He looked pleadingly at Dumbledore.

The old man ran his hand through his long beard. "I think there might be a way to use you, Peter. You'll stay a Death Eater."

"What?" Lily screeched.

Dumbledore went on, ignoring the redhead's outburst. "And you'll give us information about Voldemort's plans. If we know where he's going to attack before he attacks, we have a better chance of saving people and stopping him once and for all."

Peter bit his bottom lip. This was a dangerous idea. If The Dark Lord found out, he'd be dead. He looked at his still furious friends, and he knew he couldn't refuse. He'd do anything he could to help them, to right his wrongs, even if it meant his own death.

He was a Gryffindor after all. It was time he lived up to his house's name.

He slowly nodded. "I'll do it."


End file.
